1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box for an automotive vehicle. The connection box is designed to enable only printed circuit boards having necessary electronic control circuits for a particular vehicle type to be selectively mountable in the connection box to reduce a cost for parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, electronics have been applied increasingly to vehicles to accommodate electric devices having a variety of functions. Electronic control circuits for controlling these electric devices are collectively installed in an electrical connection box comprised of a single junction box.
As shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B, a prior art electronic control unit accommodating portion 53 is provided at one side of a casing 50 of a prior art electrical connection box, and one printed circuit board 52 is accommodated in the accommodating portion 53 along an inner surface of its side wall. A variety of electronic parts such as relays, diodes, capacitors constructing electronic control circuits for controlling the electric devices are mounted on the printed circuit board 52. The printed circuit board 52 is connected electrically with a terminal 51b provided in a connector receptacle 51a formed in a cover 51 of the prior art accommodating portion 53. For example, a prior art connector is provided at the leading end of a wiring harness that is connected with the respective electric devices such as an intermittent windshield wiper, a key alarm and a shift lock. This prior art connector is fitted into the connector receptacle 51a for the connection.
Automotive vehicles are equipped with different electric devices depending on their types, and optional electric devices may be equipped according to a car owner's wish. The prior art printed circuit board 52 in the casing 50 of the prior art electrical connection box is provided with electronic control circuits for controlling all electric devices for all types of vehicles. Electronic control circuits for electric devices that are not provided on a particular vehicle are rendered unusable. Thus, the printed circuit board 52 can conform to the vehicle type and meet the car owner's wish.
The above described prior art electrical connection box includes electronic control circuits which are not used at all on certain vehicle types. This results in an increased cost for parts.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connection box for an automotive vehicle which has a reduced cost for parts.